Generally, user profiles have been utilized for customizing content presented to users associated with the user profiles. For example, user profiles have generally been used by content providers for identifying, creating, presenting, etc. content relevant to the users, such that the relevant content may be presented to the users and/or such that a session where the content is presented to the user may be tailored to the particular user (or group of users) in a manner that maximizes the intentional user experience. Unfortunately, traditional techniques for using user profiles to customize content and/or a content consumption session have exhibited various limitations when the customization is for a group of users.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.